


Most Nights it's hell, the Other Nights you're here.

by lexigirl20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst b/c it's Derek, Everyone's gay and it's beautiful!, Harris is a dick as usual but I have some payback up ahead for him, M/M, Scott and Stiles epic bromance is in full swing!, Teen Wolf, There will be sexy times. They will be awkward.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was alone. And he was used to it, mostly. Everything he loved had been consumed by flames, what else was there to look for? Then came this boy, spastic and a little like fire himself, burning bright in Derek's world when the rest was only ashes. And they fell in love, and rebuilt Derek's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ashes

Derek was alone. It was normal now, and he was mostly okay with it. When he was young, (Laura would say younger than he is now, ha-ha.) he was always surrounded by family. There was always the knowledge that when he got into trouble, or needed help there would be someone there for him. Whether it to be a sympathetic ear to the trials of puberty, or to help him get out of trouble for something he did wrong Derek never questioned that there would be someone to have his back.

 

Then, fire. It consumed everything Derek loved in less than 5 hours. His world lay in ashes, his family dead. His little sister would never laugh in his face again when he called her a terror, and his brother would never demand Derek be the horse to his prince. His mother would never look at him in fondness and call him Der, and his father would never chuckle over his coffee at the way Derek and his mother couldn’t wake up for real for at least a good 20 minutes.

 

Everyone was gone. A gas explosion they said. Like knowing made a difference, made anything better. Except when it did, when it made all the difference. Because if it was a person, Derek could go after them, torture them slowly for the pain they have put Laura and Derek through. When the silence was so loud that Derek and Laura would squeeze into bed together, Laura sobbing into Derek’s shirt, with him feeling so lost. So desperate to be her rock, to be someone she could rely on. Yet he didn’t know how, and he felt so broken and didn’t know why no one except Laura could see it. When he was so angry he vibrated with the rage that lurked underneath his skin, desperate to claw its way out. Laura would look at him, understanding in her eyes.

 

And they walk out into the woods, woods that they had played in as children. Woods that they ran in the dark wild and free with the rest of their family, shouting in pleasure at the freedom they had under the moon. Now they stand, and Laura gives a nod and Derek screams. He screams with his throat raw and his heart broken and tears streaming down his cheeks. He rages and his fists are so tightly clenched that they leave blood marks in his palms. And Laura doesn’t stop him, she stands silent and witnesses his grieving of all the ones they loved so deeply that they often couldn’t tell where they began, and the others ended. Sometimes she joins him, and they howl their misery, their loneliness, their grief and the moon pleading for an explanation. A reason, any reason that this would happen to them.

 

No answer ever comes.

 

So they try to make the grief into something less crippling, make it into something that is bearable, something to keep in their hearts and not let it lash out to cut away everything else in their lives. Laura gets a house built on Hale land, neither of them able to rebuild their home, but both unable to leave their families land. They have money they got when… Well, they have money anyway. And they talk about what to do. Laura decides to wait to go back to school till Derek graduates. He is still a junior, education not so important when the grief consumed them. And Laura decides to open that Café/Bookstore that she always talked about. She never thought this was the way it would happen, but neither of them talks about it. Try to let their new plans not get tainted by the grief that still threatens to overwhelm them. They name it Hale of a Time, and both smile briefly at the pun. Once this would have sent them into peals of laughter, but of course things have changed.

 

And so, their life starts again.


	2. Signs of Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Dr. Deaton! I tried to make him as mysterious in my story as he is on the show. He was a close friend of the Hales, and is the only one Laura trusts now. The next chapter will introduce Stiles and Derek, and will be from Derek and Stiles pov. Also may introduce some of the puppy pack.

Derek hates school, and makes no attempt to hide it. Laura knows and sighs at his broodiness and lack of friends. She doesn’t tell him that it worries her that he is alone in the world except for Laura, that he doesn’t reach out to anyone. She watches him stalk off to school, shoulders tight and an ever present tension running throughout his body. They fight about school, because Derek used to be an A student, and now he’s borderline in most of his classes. She says he has to try, she knows he can do it! And he looks at her and doesn’t say what she can hear so clearly: What’s the point? When there will be no one to celebrate the good grades, no one to make fun of him for the perpetual ink on his fingers and highlight on his arms. So she sighs, and goes to seek counsel from Deaton.

“ I don’t know what to do Alan, he’s so angry and broody all the time and I understand I DO! I just can’t let him fail school.” Laura confides helplessly. Deaton nods his head in understanding as he stitches up a dog with a broken leg. 

“Why not get him a tutor?” Deaton comments quietly, looking up at Laura. Laura stops petting the dog, mulling over the idea in her head. 

“A tutor.” Laura muses, thinking it over. Then she scoffs, “But Alan who on earth would have enough patience to deal with Derek?” She asks, her eyes caught between amusement and regret. For before the fire Derek got along with most people, and was fairly popular. Deaton dried his hands off, placing his hand on Laura’s in sympathy.

“What about the Stillinski boy?” Deaton asks with a small smile. 

“The Sheriff’s boy?!” Laura exclaims. Stiles Stillinski was practically a force of nature, everyone knew who he was. Hell, most of the deputies had caught him doing something, or being somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be more than once. Usually with his ‘bestie for life’ as Stiles put it Scott McCall. Laura let out a rusty chuckle. 

“Well, it certainly would be a suitable punishment for Derek.” Laura chuckled, thinking about the mouth on the Stillinski boy coupled with his lack of filter. Derek and Stiles probably didn’t run in the same circles. Hell, she’d be surprised if they even knew one another. 

“Alright then. Stillinski will tutor Derek, and hopefully make him so miserable that he never neglects his studies again.” Laura said with some glee, the sibling rivalry between the two flaring it’s head for the first time since the fire. Deaton nodded, smiling to himself in a way that made Laura wonder if the man knew something she didn’t.  
He did of course, but she wouldn’t find that out till later.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Most Nights by Fun, and it is a Sterek story. In this story Kate does not exsist, however the Hale family did die in a fire. Derek and Stiles and the rest of the puppies are all in high school, Derek repeating a year as a junior due to absences. There is angst, because it's Derek and he is tragic. Hopefully it'll be funny too though I am not quite sure where this is going. There are no werewolves in this story, though they are rather wolfy. :D


End file.
